


One Day

by YZ03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZ03/pseuds/YZ03
Summary: Draco contemplates his life and how his feelings for Hermione has changed over time.





	One Day

A weary 23-year-old Draco Malfoy flooed back home, a poof of green flame and he arrived in the fireplace of his home, the new Malfoy manor. It was late and he was tired, he quickly took off his coat and shoes. Then he made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pajama trousers on the way, Draco made sure to do this extremely quietly so not to disturb the sleeping witch on his bed.   
He set down the pajama trousers and a fluffy white towel on a white marble counter. Then turned towards the mirror to assess his appearance and brush his teeth. He had bags under his eyes, from not sleeping enough because of work that were more prominent because of his pale skin. His hair was messy and unruly caused by the fact of him running his hand through it, it was also hanging in front of his grey eyes. He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it, while he brushed his teeth he thought about work at the ministry these days, it was tiring and Draco was glad that tomorrow it would be the weekend and he would finally get some rest. He finished brushing his teeth and got into the shower, the warm water cascading down his body relaxing his sore muscles. 

He thought about the witch that was currently sleeping in his bed, Hermione Granger is her name. He was still was shocked that they were together, Hermione had been one of the first people to forgive him even before he had forgiven himself, but he had never thought that she would date him, a former death eater even if it wasn’t by choice. Unbeknown to Hermione, Draco had, had a crush on her for a long time before they had started dating. Draco had liked Hermione since 1st year, not that his younger self would admit it, it was more of a ‘fascination’ as his younger self would have called it, the bushy haired know-it all, which he now thought was a ridiculous nickname. Now standing under shower he pondered how he got here and how his feelings for Hermione had developed over the years.

In first year Draco thought no more to her than a fascination, like something to study. With the knowledge of muggleborns freshly drilled into his mind by his father, he had never actually met one. Lucius had told him that they were a disgrace to the wizarding world and how weak their magic was. However much of this was thrown out the window when he had met Hermione, she was in no way weak in her magical abilities or her knowledge of magic, she knew more than most of the purebloods in their year, she knew more than he did not that he would ever admit that to her. Draco was undoubtedly jealous of her back in first year but he had also been secretly impressed at her knowledge. Not only had he been jealous of her magical knowledge and grades but also her friendship with Potter. Not that Draco would ever admit it to anyone he actually regretted the fact he had not befriended Harry in their first year. Hermione was also one of the main reason his father was constantly mad at him during 1st year, he had expected him to be the best at everything, and getting beaten at school was not an option especially not by a muggleborns. 

Second year, Hermione remained to Draco as still somewhat of a fascination, although later looking back he realized that she had been something more. When the news of the Chamber of Secrets had come out he should have been happy, like the rest of his family, muggleborns the abomination of the wizarding world were being petrified and one eventually would be killed, but he wasn’t. There had been many emotions conflicting in his head, but joy had not been one of them. He had been worried, worried about how the school might be shut down. Even back then, when he had not cared for the school very much it was the one place that he could get away from his father and his expectations, where he could have some kind of freedom. He had also been scared, now looking back Draco thought of it as cowardly, but he had been scared of what if the monster in the Chamber made a mistake and petrified him instead of a muggleborn. Draco had also been worried for Hermione, not that anyone knew that, no matter how good of a witch she was, she was still a muggleborn and therefore a target. However, he had still managed somehow to keep up a perfect pureblood mask. He had acted as if none of it had bothered him and he was actually happy about these incidents. Draco had surprised even himself when he managed to keep his mask and even laugh when he had heard that Hermione had been petrified. He had however snuck off, right after he had known that news to the infirmary and there was where he had seen it for himself, Hermione lying motionless on the infirmary bed. It had still shocked him, even though he knew that it was bound to happen. During those days that Hermione had be petrified, his young self-had managed to admit to himself that he missed her. But the reason he convinced himself of was that it was because without her it had been too boring, too easy, no one could challenge him the way she could. 

Third year had been one of the most memorable years for Draco. It had been a memorable year for everyone, with all the dementors flying around the castle, a werewolf as a teacher and a murderer on the loose. But it had been especially memorable to Draco, because it had been the year where Hermione had punched him. Looking back at the moment, Draco found it amusing how even without a wand, Hermione Granger was dangerous, and could throw one hard punch, and in a way, he would have done the same thing if he was her back then, looking at how big of a brat he was, Draco would have punched himself as well. But back then the punch had made Draco furious, how dare she hit him, she might not have broken his nose or something, but she had definitely bruised his ego.  
Fourth year, had been the year with the Triwizard tournament. Which had meant another memorable year. It had been the year of the Yule ball, Draco himself had gone with Pansy Parkinson, after hours of whining on her part. He had originally wanted to try his luck and ask Hermione out but after hours of debating with himself and thinking about the consequences, his cowardly self-had decided against even trying to ask her, because of rejection and because of his ego. Draco as an adult had definitely regretted that decision, since Hermione had looked amazing that night. He had tried to enjoy the night as much as possible, dancing with Pansy, listening to the Weird Sister, one of his favorite musicians and laughing at how awkward Potter and Weasley had looked. But he has still been insanely jealous of Krum, that he had gotten to take Hermione to the ball. As much as the Triwizard tournament had livened up his 4th year, the end of the year came with return of the Dark Lord and he knew even back then when all he heard about the Dark Lord was praises from his father that it could not be a good thing. 

Fifth year had been one of those not so memorable year. Dolores Umbridge had come to teach at Hogwarts but that had not really affected Draco that much. Only later had he realized how bad she was towards the students she disliked. He had gotten on the good side of Umbridge, by demand of his father and later joined the Inquisitorial Squad. He did not have much contact with Hermione through the fifth year, and they both had their O.W. Ls to worry about among other things. It was only on the night that he had gone with the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad to catch what he would later know as Dumbledore’s Army. That he had gotten the chance to properly look at her, she had filled out during the summer between fifth and fourth year, gotten prettier. He finally dared at that point to admit to himself that he had the slightest of crushes on the muggleborn girl who was the best friend of the boy who lived. Draco had honestly wanted to let Dumbledore’s Army get away just because of her, but with all the peer pressure that had surrounded him and the dependence of him as a leader to the Inquisitorial Squad he just couldn’t, but he had been mentally apologizing the whole time, hoping she would forgive him for ruining her plans. 

Sixth year, that had been one of the worst for Draco. First, because of the failure of his father in the ministry of magic at the end of his fifth year, him and his mother had to suffer the consequences. Even now he still had nightmares about his mother’s screams during those times. But his father’s failure had also led to one of the greatest changes in his life, he had been given the dark mark and the task of killing Dumbledore, he hadn’t been able to bear the idea of what Hermione would think of this, so he had kept away from her throughout the year. That had been harder done than said, especially during the battle at the end of the year, he had prayed to whatever gods he could think of to make sure she stayed safe and unharmed. 

Seventh year, he did not see her back at school. Draco had no know where to be worried or glad. It was better for her not to be in Hogwarts during these times, she would just herself in trouble. But another part of him thought what if the reason she wasn’t here was because she was dead, but Draco had reassured himself by thinking if she’s dead then there would have been big news, she is the best friend of Harry Potter. Seventh year had been slow, even though it hadn’t been as bad for him as the muggleborns, for being the son of a death eater had its perks. When Draco had returned home for Christmas, that was when he saw Hermione for the first time in nearly half a year. She had look so much thinner laying there defiantly on the floor of his drawing room being tortured by his Aunt. He cursed himself for not helping, not doing anything. When Dobby had arrived, Draco had barely put up a fight and just let them slip out of his grip. 

Then it had been the battle of Hogwarts, he had been relieved to see her there, alive. But also terrified, this was a battleground what if she got killed. During the battle he had fought defensively trying his best not to wound anyone too badly, shooting stunning spells left and right and the occasional curse at unsuspecting Death Eathers. Half way through the battle, he saw something that cracked a bit of his heart, Hermione kissing Weasley, but there was nothing he could have done about it, and just kept on fighting, but that moment had been ingrained into his memory. When the Dark Lord had come out of the forbidden forest, claiming the boy who lived had died, something had crumbled in Draco, but there was still a spark of hope that the light could win the dark. When the Dark Lord had fallen to ground, Draco had felt something that he hadn’t felt in years relaxed, he knew he might go to Azkaban for his crimes, but the war was finally over. 

Miraculously, somehow Draco managed not go the Azkaban but just be on house arrest for 2 years. After those years, he joined the department of law enforcement in the ministry of magic, it had taken a lot of effort, but he had managed and eventually got a good job as a auror. He worked in the same department as many of his old classmates and Potter and Weasley, but he had never spoken to any of them. However, one day while he was on a raid he had been injured, quite badly and set to St Mungos to get treated. To his luck the healer that he got was the girl that he had a crush on for so many years Hermione Granger, she had looker older more mature, but you could still see the scars and pain of the war in her eyes. 

From that moment onwards, Draco was unsure of what had happened that led to the relationship now. Hermione had somehow seen the good in him, something that no one else had managed to do. They had been dating for nearly 5 months now, but no one knew about them, upon his request they had told no one since even now he was scared rejection. What if no one approved of them, it would make sense not to, a war hero and an ex-death eater. What if this disapproval made Hermione realize she, he wasn’t as good as she though he was and decided to leave him.   
Draco turned off the water and walked out of the shower, grabbing the white towel to dry off and then slipping on his pajamas. He walked out do the bathroom into their bedroom. Softly kissing Hermione on the head, he whispered “one day, one day we will tell everyone about us”. Almost as if Hermione had heard him, a small smile appeared on her face. Draco slipped under the covers and puller Hermione into his arms and soon sleep took over and drifted off into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up a lot longer than I had expected. I hope that was a good fanfiction, it's the first that I actually decided to publish. Please leave a kudos and a review. :)


End file.
